Talk:Leveling guide/Archived
Hi, lest this guide become huge and unusable, I started doing some housekeeping work. Feel free to continue along similar lines. Some suggestions are: * Separate F2P and P2P subsections with the corresponding headings * Use bullets for each spot * Shorten as and if you can * Do NOT delete entries, only suppress superfluous info (monster details...) --Lirielle 16:56, 1 March 2007 (UTC) thank you for your suggestions. i hadnt come to this page again in a while. had forgotten. your help is really appreiciated. Ill try to continue in a simular was as you. This page has gone down hill, it used to be organised. people changed it alot. but tnx. Blood--Lusting (creater of page) i have noticed that the pig knights give more xp than piglets... so why at a higher lvl do you go to piglets? :In the old days due to Prespic gear, you would receive no damage from piglets, they had less HP and you kill them faster so in a couple of fast battles you will obtain more of what it would take you with the pig knights--Cizagna (Talk) 18:12, 24 March 2007 (UTC) The levels 1-10 Well i found it myself easy to lvl up to lvl 5 (tutorial arachnee) but then it was going extremly slow to lvl up. Larvas (single ones or with one tofu) give extremly good xp for such level. It took me a lot of time to get xp on other monsters but on larvas i make it to lvl 10 in about 13 minutes (from lvl 5-10). Then it would be good to separate larvas from other monsters not just type tofu corner (ppl may think that tofus are that good is in some way truth). The tutorial mode is axed in the latest patch. Instead there is a new place... Also add the coordinates for the Crackrocks for f2p to the guide It's kinda strange. Yes, this does list monsters that give good amounts of xp, but I don't think they are middle on amount of xp, time per fight, and amount of hp lost (which can be fixed by bread, which still takes time as well). I'm level 71 and get about 25k xp for a 2 minute fight from Piggies, while my brother level 58 fights blops for about 30k xp, but the fights take much much longer. Therefore, piggies, even though they were recommended for lower leveled characters, may prove faster than what the list says now for my level, like blops. :yes its very subjective in this information as there are many variables, like the gear the person is using, the stats (mainly wis for gaining exp, but the others also are relevant as with that is how you kill), what spells that person has, personal tatics for finishing the monster, and the level of the monsters. For example when the drago turkey update came, i was hunting drago turkeys i could not hunt ginger turkeys lvl 29, as those were able to hit me so i reflect damage so another turkey heal it and so i had to chase 2 turkeys around the map, i used a sadida, so i was able to hunt them and kill huge mobs in 1 to 3 mins for 15 to 20k of exp thats in double exp week and was able to lvl from 55 to 70 in a week rather than going to piggys even thought i could hunt them almost as easy as the DT's the difference came in availability as i could get more easily mobs of the level i required than been loosing time looking for a mob in a crowd place. also it depends with who you are as what some people do is go with higher lvl people but to break the experience cap as they will not do the killing but the higher lvl one and the exp/time is fair but the plus side is the fact the lower level has to do from almost to nothing to get that extra experience, and the high level will be happy because he/she got more exp and the lower level has a chance to get something expensive to sell and have kamas to upgrade gear or buy scrolls etc. Even thought people ask for a guide there are many variables that cant be add to a guide and less one that speaks generally (in other words with no class definition) but its a guide and thats its pourpose to guide you on what are your possibilities and thats easier than to find them by your self. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:33, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I posted the Dinks part (21-30) in the F2P section, but somebody moved it to the P2P section for 15-20. Was there a point to this? You still get great exp 21-30 from the Dinks and Troopers, regardless of your status :The Astrub Rocky Inlet is a P2P area. --Lirielle 06:31, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Ohhh I'm sorry. I'm on Shika and it is strictly F2P content so I'm able to go there Purposes Is the purpose of this guide to tell people the bset things to kill for exp lvl wise (i.e monsters around their lvl so for a lvl 50, lvl 50 monster so they get the maximum possible exp), or is it just meant to tell you good things to train up on for exp/time (i.e for lvl 60's to kill piglets). I always felt it was the latter however the current guide seems to be more focused on what would give the maximum exp for your lvl. I mean there's no way that at Lv. 50 you could train up on Quassingues, I mean if it says later on in the guide that you need to hit 300+ a turn I'm sure not many 50's can do that much. Basically my point is that it seems the guide has gone off in the wrong direction. Many monsters are far too hard (or at least for my Xelor/Osa) which are recommended for their lvls and I feel the guide needs a major update. Galrauch 17:22, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Thats the original problem with this guide since its start, its a great guide for understanding but you are bound to certain requirements for example if you want to hunt piglets you need prespic set well that in the past to make it cheap, now ppl use HP set mostly (gobbal for example) because the damage enters, also there are factors like mob size and constitution, for example ppl that hount kitsue you need to avoid fire ones they do arround 100 each hit, while the water ones do maybe 30 to 50 damages so maybe a int cra will be able to solo a mob rather big mob of water kitsue while a facing dead with just 1 fire kitsue mob selection is crucial. I for example i can do kanis at my lvl 120 easily, but i cant do a 4xkani mob, also i have to pay attention to lvls so if a find a 2xkani mob and both kanis are lvl 80 its more likely i could end dead. My eni lvl 60 could hunt fungis, but if i put him against a fungi 50 or 54 that would end dead since i could not keep up my regens against the mushrooms poison and paralyzing poison. Also maximum exp per monsters its not always the best time is important if you go and manage to kill a monster that gives you 5k exp in less than 1 min and then you have a monster that gives you 10kk in 4 min battle if you go and fight the 4k monster for 4 min you have gain double so at the end it says the same this guide does not work because there are fundamental factors, characters class, character lvl, character stats, characters spells, characters equipment, characters party composition, mob composition and last the users ability to create a successful battle for him --Cizagna (Talk) 20:04, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::The problem is what to do with the page. I can update the mid lvls to what I find useful (60~70) however I'm sure that someone else out there (of different class, build etc) will not find it useful at all. Whether or not to delete this page and instead move leveling guides into builds is up to the community, though I would be in favour of that. Galrauch 20:33, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::The porpoise of this page original was to be general and englobe most classes like most classes had a common start this was and idea so that every one could check this instead of checking their individual builds i half like it and half dislike it --Cizagna (Talk) 20:56, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::What's to be done with the page then . I can understand classes starting the same however eventually they veer off on their own routes, not to mention different builds. Perhaps moving this page to something like 'Beginner's Leveling Guide' and removing the high lv info. At the end of the day I guess it'll be up to the rest of the members. What do you think should happen? Galrauch 21:06, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Stay for now like the rest of the guides/builds/walkthroughts they exists in this wiki --Cizagna (Talk) 21:33, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Second that. The limits and requirements for this page are as stated on top of the page, namely a leveling tip should be valid for all (or most) classes. But rules are difficult to adhere by, and some deviation is to be expected, unfortunately. The page is just 'worth what's it's worth' - a basic guide where to pick up some ideas, not a detailed and exhaustive guide. --Lirielle 12:33, 9 March 2008 (UTC) For those creating a new character on a P2P account Doing several of the quests in Otamai's island are much better than staying in astrub or incarnam. As the first 22 levels can be avoided, by using the 30k xp that comes from the new quests. Obviously you'll need at least one friend to help you out with killing the pirates on the boat crossing to Otamais. If you save up the Corresponding Items for these quests you can avoid the first 20+ levels. The New World , Castaways Island, Kito's Revenge, Other means of transport, Very-High Speed Scaraplane, Stella Stukup baker, Polka Merer needs you, The bulbish potion, The death bridge keeper. Genisyn69 16:36, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Note: just completing "The New world" portion (which is prior to the boarding the boat) will grant you 30k xp at lv 1, which will in turn make you lv 11 without ever having fought one monster. Genisyn69 16:46, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yep doing the otomias quests can be a great way fo jumping those first 20 or so levels. Perfidous T 13:17, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Question Is it alright if I post my a version of my leveling guide onto this one? Link is here. Banapple 21:59, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Nope. This is a general guide listing potential xp objectives per level. --Lirielle 23:13, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Leveling equipment Think we could add a list of recommended equipment for each group level? I know things like the prespic set and kitsou set are common place, but other equips can be overlooked, like the Agride, Pin of Mhete or Tont'Ata Staff due to their obscurity.--Medeyer 09:57, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Otomai's Island Where exactly though. It's like me saying go train on Pandala. There's a ton of places there and not all are right for that level group. I mean there's Coral Beach, Zoths... PerfidousT 15:54, 13 October 2008 (UTC)